


Stormy Night

by hedgehog_in_221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog_in_221B/pseuds/hedgehog_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power goes out in the motel during a huge storm, so the reader and Dean decide to spend the evening together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Night

 You sat up straight as a loud crack of thunder sounded from outside. The motel room was quiet as you waited for Dean to return, busying yourself with miscellaneous research. You two were hunting a ghost while Sam was back at the bunker, put on research duty because of a sprained ankle. You knew how he felt; you'd been there before after taking a bullet to the shoulder. You were laid up for a solid month or so. Or maybe it just felt like a month. Either way, it wasn't fun and you pitied Sam. You had sent him the occasional text, asking him how he was and how the research was going. You could tell he was happy for the distraction. Another crack of thunder shook the walls of the little motel room. Your eyes shot to the window, seeing the lightning flash outside, the wind howling through the trees. It was a pretty crazy thunderstorm. The lights flickered momentarily. You reached to your left, grabbing your gun with the rock salt ammo. It did seem unlikely that there was a ghost, but then again, that was what you and Dean were hunting. The lights ceased their spasm and you eased your hand back down, your muscles loosening as well. Suddenly, the door opened with a bang and a dark figure loomed in the doorway, lightning flashing behind them. You picked up your gun again and aimed it at the figure, ready to pull the trigger at whatever it was. “Hey, put that thing down! It's just me,” said a familiar voice.

“Dean...” you breathed, setting the gun down again and placing a hand over your heart. “You scared the shit out of me. What took you so long?” you asked, getting up from your seat at the little table in the corner and heading over to shut the door.

“Have you seen the weather out there? It's brutal! I barely got back here alive. And poor Baby almost got hit by some crazy asshole swerving all over the place. It's like people don't know how to use their windshield wipers or something,” he replied, peeling his jacket from his body. You could see that he was soaked through to the bone. You smirked a little.

“Hey, I'll put the stuff away. You go ahead and take a shower. I'm sure you're freezing,” you said, taking a shopping bag from his hand and giving him a small peck on the cheek. He smiled too, reaching for your chin, which he grasped lightly, and giving you a soft kiss on the lips. You could taste the rain water that still lingered on them.

“You got it,” he said, letting you go. You felt a small blush creep onto your face as he strode off to shower, peeling his clothes off as he went. Once you heard the shower water running, you went to your task at hand, unpacking the bags. It was mostly food with a few other miscellaneous things like matches, salt, and lip balm for you. You took everything out of the bags and placed them in their designated spots. As you were putting the matches and salt in the your hunting duffle bag, the lights flickered again as another bang of thunder crackled through the sky. You were fairly sure that it was the storm causing the lights to dim, not anything of a supernatural nature. About to zip up the duffle bag, the lights went completely out and you found yourself in total darkness. You heard Dean shout something from the bathroom and you chuckled a little. Lightning flashed and you used it to locate the candles you kept with you. There were quite a few tea lights in the bag with a couple other larger candles. You pulled them all out and one by one lit them and placed them about the room. Dean came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped about his lower half and another in his hand drying his hair just as you were putting the last candle in place, the room glowing a soft gold. “Of course the goddamn power had t-” he stopped mid-sentence, taking note of the candles about the room. He smiled, discarding the towel in his hands. “It feels all warm and cozy in here now,” he said, walking toward you. You met him half way and he embraced you, pulling you up into a kiss. It was a very gentle one, the kisses you were used to getting from Dean. Though he put on that tough guy exterior, he was actually a very sweet and gentle man, at least with you anyway. You smiled, breaking the kiss, and putting you hands on his chest.

“Put some clothes on, okay? I wanna watch the lightning with you,” you said, giving him another kiss. He leaned into it, not letting you off the hook that easily. Finally, he let you lips free and went to retrieve himself some clothing. The small window in the motel room was just big enough for two people to sit in front of. You pulled the curtains to the side as far as they would go and brought over the large, comfy chair that sat in the corner of the room, as well as the comforter from the bed. You took up a seat, waiting for Dean to dress. Absentmindedly, you stared out the window, watching the flashes streak across the sky, lighting the parking lot with all of its shiny, wet cars. You felt arms wrap around you shoulders and you smiled, turning your head to kiss Dean. “Hey,” you said, smiling against his lips.

“Hey,” he replied. “So, who's sitting on who?” You got up from the seat and offered it to him.

“It's my turn to sit on you since you practically crushed me last night while we were sleeping,” you said, teasing him and grabbing the comforter before sitting down comfortably in his lap. He adjusted under you and wrapped the comforter around both of you, kissing you again.

“Sorry about that,” he mumbled against your neck, lazily kissing it. More lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the room with its white light.

“Did you see that one?” you asked, nudging Dean, who still had his lips attached to your neck. He pulled from you and looked up.

“Nah, I missed that one. Was it good?” he asked, resting his chin on your shoulder. You nodded.

“Yeah, it shot about half way across the sky. The clouds turned a bit purple-y too. It was really pretty. God, I love thunderstorms,” you said, laying back against his warm chest, turning slightly so you were cuddling up against him, breathing in his scent. He smelled so wonderful. You loved his freshly showered smell, more than thunderstorms and chocolate combined. Another flash of light pierced the sky and thunder rolled after it, quieter than before. The storm was already moving away, but the rain was still coming down heavy. Dean pressed a kiss to the top of your head as the two of you watched the sky, commenting on particularly good flashes and all the water that was coming down and rushing across the parking lot and into the gutters. Soon, you felt your eyelids getting heavy. You yawned and cuddled up to Dean even more. He was so warm. He tilted your chin up for another kiss. By this time, the lightning and thunder had all but gone, a few flashes and rolls off in the distant but very far apart from each other. The rain had slowed to a dull drizzle and was practically lulling you to sleep. “I love you,” you whispered against Dean's lips, kissing him again. He smiled.

“I love you too, Y/N.” You pulled from the kiss and tucked your head into the crook of his neck, content to fall asleep against his chest listening to his heart beat. He nuzzled your hair and soon, you heard him snoring softly. You smiled to yourself and fell asleep to the beat of his heart and the soft drizzle of rain.


End file.
